Revolución silenciosa
by Starrysouls
Summary: Lo aborrecía y no sabía por qué, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba extrañamente justificado. Y Enjolras no era alguien que amara u odiara con facilidad, pero cuando se reducía a él, no podía ser de otro modo.
1. I La chispa en la pólvora

Capítulo I

Lo aborrecía.

Todos los sentimientos negativos que acumulaba desde que lo conocía se resumían en eso.

Lo aborrecía y no sabía por qué, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba extrañamente justificado. Y Enjolras no era alguien que amara u odiara con facilidad, pero cuando se reducía a _él_, no podía ser de otro modo.

El brillante aspirante a abogado se enorgullecía tácitamente de albergar emociones transparentes, ya fuesen positivas o negativas; él no sentía nada _a medias_ o a la ligera. O la emoción ocupaba por completo su corazón, o no lo hacía. Así era Enjolras.

Así que si el rubio descubría que aborrecía a Grantaire, no había dudas: era la pura verdad.

Desdeñaba su imprudencia, su indiferencia, su pesimismo.

Despreciaba su idiosincrasia, sus accesos verborreicos cuando bebía demasiado, su elocuencia.

Y por sobre todas las cosas: Odiaba su cinismo.

-¿Sabes? – Lo asaltó Courfeyrac un día –Creo que es un incomprendido –Dijo distraídamente, como si la cuestión se le acabara de ocurrir. –Nuestro querido Grantaire es de esas almas que son desgraciadas por naturaleza, esas cuyo único pecado es ser demasiado sensibles para enfrentarse al mundo y salir airosas –Y miró al rubio -¿No lo crees?

Enjolras jamás había pensado en Grantaire de aquel modo; de hecho, procuraba jamás pensar en Grantaire.

El rubio se reservó el derecho de palabra, y en su lugar se limitó a voltear en dirección del sujeto tema de conversación. Era otro día en el café Musain, casi todos los Amigos del ABC estaban allí, y Grantaire nunca pasaba desapercibido.

Allí estaba, ocupando una mesa junto a Bossuet y Bahorel. Había dos botellas de vino, una vacía y la otra por la mitad, y a juzgar por la proximidad de estas al castaño, se sabía que Grantaire monopolizaba el consumo de alcohol en esa mesa. A Enjolras no dejaba de impresionarle cómo se las arreglaba el chico para encontrarse en el extremo más alejado del café y aun así ser el centro de atención de todo. Gesticulaba y se expresaba con la habilidad de un maestro de ceremonias:

-¡Se los digo, caballeros! Así como París es hoy lo que fue Atenas, así Francia tendrá el mismo destino que su predecesora mediterránea: Grecia. ¡Terminará igual! Caminarán de la mano una junto a la otra por el mausoleo de las grandes civilizaciones reducidas a polvo y cenizas. Auge y caída, amigos míos; auge y caída. –Tomó su copa -¡Un brindis! ¡Por sus ingenuos sueños de república!

En aquel momento sus miradas se cruzaron; y Grantaire, consciente de su silencioso espectador, ejecutó un sutil gesto hacia Enjolras con su copa, sonrió ladino, y bebió; como si en efecto hubiese brindado en su salud.

Enjolras desvió la mirada rápidamente. Sentía el estómago revuelto.

Decidió que lo mejor era centrar la atención en _su_ mesa. Ahora Combeferre se había unido a ellos, no supo en que momento, y charlaba animadamente con Courfeyrac sobre deidades griegas. En la mesa vecina, Joly y Jehan escuchaban atentos; probablemente el debate había nacido entre aquellos románticos sin remedio y ahora se había transferido a la mesa del rubio.

-Es un error común –Exponía Combeferre- A Atenea la atribuyen a ser hija de Zeus todo el tiempo – Al ver a Enjolras aparentemente interesado en su argumento, agregó –¿No es así, Enjolras? Le explico a Courfeyrac que el verdadero padre de Atenea es Poseidón.

-¡Error! –Replicó Courfeyrac acaloradamente –La paternidad de Zeus es la más ampliamente aceptada.

-Pero eso no la hace la versión correcta –Apuntó Combeferre – Enjolras, anda, dile.

Y acto seguido miraron al rubio expectantes, esperando que diera su veredicto.

El chico pestañeó, algo tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo no tardó en dominarse, aclarando su garganta.

-Ese es un tema debatible –Señaló –Las versiones más primitivas se contradicen y…

-¿Enjolras?

-Y…

Dejó la frase en el aire. En un momento su mirada había vuelto a pasearse involuntariamente por la mesa de Grantaire para encontrarse con que el castaño _seguía mirándolo. _El chico había dejado su discurso y ahora estaba sentado en silencio con su copa en mano. Había un no-se-qué en sus ojos, oscuros como abismos; un sentimiento abrumador que Enjolras no supo, ni quiso identificar.

Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba salir.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Courfeyrac al verlo levantarse bruscamente de la mesa.

-¿Estás bien? –Inquirió Combeferre.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente. –Se excusó y caminó a paso rápido, dirigiéndose fuera del café. Su salida (casi fuga) llamó la atención de más de un miembro de los Amigos del ABC.

Grantaire, que lo contempló en silencio hasta que se fue, miró luego con aire ausente el fondo de su copa.

Se había acabado el vino.

Fuera, con su espalda apoyada contra la pared exterior de una tienda cerrada y la vista fija en el empedrado, se debatía un sombrío Enjolras. La arruga en su entrecejo propia de él y que le brindaba gravedad y solemnidad a su rostro no había hecho más que acentuarse.

No podía sacarse esa mirada de la cabeza.

Una ventisca fría azotó el callejón y el chico se abrazó instintivamente. Se contempló a sí mismo contrariado: Había dejado su levita.

Realmente, Enjolras aborrecía a ese chico.

¡Gracias por leer!

Aclaración: Atenea es ampliamente aceptada como hija de Zeus, sin embargo comunidades específicas del mediterráneo e historias primitivas le atribuyen la paternidad a Poseidón.


	2. II El Pílades no aceptado

Capítulo II: El Pílades no aceptado.

* * *

Aquel era un día ajetreado para Los Amigos.

Eran finales de Abril, y los espíritus de aquellos jóvenes resplandecían con ilusiones de porvenir. Ideales de patria, democracia, libertad y república engrandecían el Café Musain.

Enjolras, particularmente, emitía un fulgor casi dorado. Aquel día decidió que realizaría un segundo "sondeo" del terreno; evaluaría cómo estaban los ánimos de París en aquellas tensas pero emocionantes horas; era necesario.

Algo se avecinaba, algo grande. Podía sentirlo; y sabía que los demás también.

-Para esta segunda oportunidad –Anunciaba el rubio en voz alta –Nos distribuiremos en parejas. Quisiera comprobar la eficacia de este método y si nos va mejor que la primera vez.

Y acto seguido, desplegó ante la mesa frente a él un mapa de París.

A su alrededor y reunidas como polillas a la flama, miradas jóvenes e intrépidas atendían.

-Combeferre, Bossuet; irán a la Escuela de Derecho.

Los aludidos asintieron y fueron en busca de sus sombreros.

Los minutos siguientes no transcurrieron diferente. El total de parejas terminó designándose de la siguiente manera:

Combeferre y Bossuet.

Joly y Jehan.

Feuilly y Bahorel.

Marius, con quien Enjolras de hecho no contaba, sí había atendido (tarde) a la reunión esta vez, aunque con aire distraído. Sin embargo, consiguió pareja en Courfeyrac.

-A propósito -Mencionó Courfeyrac mientras se ajustaba la levita, preparándose para partir. -¿Qué hay de ti?

Por una fracción de segundo Enjolras lo miró sin entender. Luego cayó en cuenta y miró a su alrededor: Había designado compañeros para todos, menos para sí mismo.

-Yo iré con él.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon la cabeza a la vez.

Porte casi desgarbado, pies vacilantes, mirada insolente: Era Grantaire.

Ante la declaración del castaño Courfeyrac tomó resuelto su sombrero y fue a reunirse con Marius, que lo esperaba cerca de la ventana, como diciendo "Oh bien, ya está arreglado".

Enjolras no lo tomó con tanta ligereza.

-Pft – Dejó escapar un resoplido rebosante en incredulidad y desestimación. Acto seguido le dio la espalda a Grantiere y tomó su levita.

El rechazo no podía ser más obvio.

El castaño vaciló, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su mirada insolente y determinada regresó más intensa que nunca.

-¿Y por qué no? -Dijo encarando al chico -Tú no tienes con quién ir.

-Puedo perfectamente hacer el trabajo de dos hombres yo solo, si es lo que te preocupa -Dijo Enjolras con una ironía raramente manifestada en él -Tú sólo me estorbarías.

Courfeyrac, que aún no se había marchado, contemplaba la escena en silencio. Incluso Marius había dejado de ver por la ventana y observaba discretamente, de soslayo.

Aparte de estos cuatro personajes, el Café Musain estaba vacío.

-Soy completamente capaz-...

-¿Capaz de qué? -Interrumpió el rubio, cortante- ¿De irte a vagar por las calles, e instalarte a beber y apostar en la primera taberna que encuentres? Sí, sé que eres completamente capaz de eso; ya me lo demostraste la última vez.

-Caballeros.

Courfeyrac se había acercado. Marius, detrás y desviando la mirada a cualquier parte menos al grupo, denotaba a todas luces que no quería formar parte del asunto y que sólo esperaba a su compañero.

-Nosotros ya nos estamos retirando. Y si me permiten intervenir… -Miraba particularmente a Enjolras– Creo que podría sentarle bien a Grantaire verte en acción ¿Qué mejor ejemplo que el líder de Los amigos del ABC? Nuestro amigo podría aprender mucho de ti.

Enjolras miró a Courfeyrac como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

Grantaire, hasta ese momento algo replegado a causa de las palabras de su ídolo, iluminó su expresión.

-¡Tiene razón! -Y agregó casi humildemente- Sé que me falta convicción, que tal vez no soy tan ilustrado (aunque lo sea más de lo que crees), pero -Y miró a Enjolras con feroz determinación- ¡En tu compañía sé que podría ser mejor! ¡Estoy seguro! Si estoy contigo, puedo ser y hacer lo que sea, Enjolras.

Algo en aquella última oración le provocó al rubio un sudor frío en la base de la nuca. Miró a Marius, a las mesas, al techo, a la ventana, a todo; como si esperara por una mano divina que lo sacara de ese atolladero.

Nadie acudió en su auxilio.

Finalmente, con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente frustrado y evitando adrede hacer contacto visual con Grantaire, pasó junto a los jóvenes, tomó su sombrero, y se dirigió a la salida.

La mirada del castaño gritaba desolación.

Enjolras se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Si no puedes seguirme el paso no esperaré por ti. -Y dicho esto se caló su sombrero y salió.

Courfeyrac sonrió suavemente.

Grantaire, por su parte, estaba rebosante. Recogió atropelladamente sus pertenencias y corrió a alcanzar a su musa.

Courfeyrac y Marius salieron del establecimiento poco después y distinguieron en el horizonte a la singular pareja. Eran tan contrarios, incluso hasta en la forma de andar, que el cuadro resultaba tragicómico.

-Le hará bien -Pronunció Courfeyrac antes de darles la espalda y empezar a caminar.

Marius, que todo ese rato había preferido mantenerse al margen, inquirió:

-¿De verdad crees que esto haga alguna diferencia en Grantaire?

Courfeyrac miró de soslayo a su compañero y sonrió.

-No era Grantaire a quién me refería.


End file.
